The present invention is directed to an abrasive pad holder and more specifically to a pad holder having an elongated handle and an offset portion with a tapered slot into which a folded abrasive pad may be inserted and held during a scrubbing operation.
It is well known that scrubbing pads comprised of steel wool or other metallic material are not only abrasive with respect to the pots and pans which they are designed to clean but are also very abrasive to a user's hands. In an effort to protect the hands of a user, various holding devices have been devised over the years for abrasive pads.
Most abrasive pad holders are generally comprised of a substantially U-shaped clamping member adapted to have the abrasive pad disposed within the bight of the U-shaped member. Upon gripping the pad holder, the pad will be gripped between the sides of the U-shaped member during a scrubbing operation. Examples of such pad holders are shown in the U.S. patent to Stephens (U.S. Pat. No. 1,895,496) and the U.S. patent to Trevellyan (U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,404).
Other types of pad holders utilize an elongated handle with clamping means at one end for holding a steel wool pad for scouring pots and pans. An example of such a scouring device is disclosed in the U.S. patent to Grossman (U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,467). However, such a pad holder, being substantially flat and planar, does not expose a pad in the optimum position for effective scrubbing and the clamping device at the end is readily susceptible to breakage.